Put Your Hand in Mine This Shouldn't Be a Crime
by Lizsername
Summary: Kurt Hummel is trying to figure out what to do without college; Blaine Anderson is trying to figure out which school to got to. Both have these issues, but somehow they survive with each other by their sides.


Chapter one: I can be right here empty with you

I sign deeply. Kurt was inside with Rachel and Finn, finding out if he got into college. He would be leaving me. He will be off to New York City, city of where dreams come true. I couldn't stop thinking of the fact he's leaving me. I close my eyes, trying to think positive of next year. _Well, I'll still be at Lima…_But that's the thing…All my senior friends are leaving me. What if I begin having the same experience that Kurt did?

I was packing up my stuff from my locker. I took the picture off of me and Kurt. It was us in Dalton. It was during practice of "Candles" that Wes secretly took. It was us holding hands as I leaned in and kissed his cheek. We were in our uniforms. I start to miss the school. It was a difficult time to transfer, but I did it for the right thing. My parents were flipping out about it; they pay a ton for me to move to Dalton dorm rooms. That was the main reason I was there. It was also the bullying from m y high school. During my freshman year, I was the one made fun of because I was openly gay while my brother, Cooper, was straight. I was pushed around. I was surprise none of that happen in Lima.

I threw out my notebooks. I saw my glee teacher down the hallway. He catches me, looking at the photos of my Warblers group from junior year. It was my best year there. Saying though goodbye to David and Wes was hard. "Hey," Will say. Quickly I put the photo down. "Missing Dalton?"

"Kind of," I took a couple more notebooks out. "I mean after the whole Michael thing, I don't know."

"Understandable," Will leans again the locker, "how about you and Kurt?"

I took a couple of pens and pencils out. "I don't know. I mean who knows if he gets in, right? I think he will." I place a hand the locker. I shook my head a little bit. "He wants me to come down every weekend or he comes here…"

"You guys will be fine no matter what you both choose to do." Mr. S picks up the photo. "I hope you stick around, Blaine."

"Thanks," I gave him a hug and watch the choir door open. Rachel and Finn come out. Finn just looks so confused and so did she. I bit my lip then seeing Rachel patting Kurt's back. I rush over to his side. His hand was over his mouth. Rachel step back; Finn held her. She smiles up to him.

Kurt starts to mumble something to me. I grab his free hand, massaging it softly. "I didn't get in."

"Kurt…" He collapsed in my arms for a hug. "Aw, baby…" I start to rub his back. I heard him sniffing. "It's alright to cry, Kurt. I won't judge you." He starts to sob. I never heard Kurt cry so much. I felt him shaking. "Sh," I cooed him softly. I keep rubbing his back. "It will be okay…sh…" I kissed the top of his head and rubbed his back

We tried to stay silence. All you could hear from the both of us was crying and hushing. Kurt becomes calm. "You okay," I whisper. He nodded. I kiss his lips.

"Now I am," he chuckles while wiping some tears away. "Can you come over for a while? Finn's going to drops off Rachel and goes home with me."

I smile to him, rubbing his shoulder. "Perfectly fine, let me make a couple of spots, and I'll be there."

"I love you," he gives me a little peak.

"You too," I grab my keys and went to my car. I stop at Lima Bean. I grab a couple of snack food and two large teas for both of us.

"No way! Blaine Anderson?" _Is that Wes? _I turn to see Wes and David. I drop my stuff off and hug the both of them. "What are you doing here?"

I shrug, "Grabbing a couple of stuff for my boyfriend."

"Still dating Kurt, right?" I nodded to David question. "Klaine, it's too cute."

I chuckle and blush. "How about you guys?" I eyed down at them holding hands.

"We're doing perfectly fine." Wes kisses David's cheek to prove it. I chuckle. They started going out once they went to the same college, NYU in the city. "So, where is Kurt?"

I gave them an upsetting look. "Kurt didn't get accept into NYADA."

"Oh, man," David mumbled.

"His heart was set for that one school. He didn't really apply anywhere else." I shook my head. "His performance was perfect." My phone vibrated.

_Door's locked and like the stupid idiot Finn is, he doesn't have his key. Coming down to the Liam Bean. Did you order me a tea? _

I smiled and texted him, saying I did and that Wes and David are here. "He's coming down here. Apparently Finn doesn't have his key."

In a couple minutes, Kurt came through the front door. I jump away from the table with the other two. I rush to his side. He looked a little better. Wes and David got up, giving him a welcome. I saw Rachel and Finn behind him as they go to their own table.

"Sorry about the rejection," Wes said. "It's harsh. I tried going there, and they completely rejected me."

Kurt nod, "It's hard to get in." He took a bit of the black and white cookie. I grab his hand under the table and lightly squeeze it.

"It's great to see both of you though," David explains. "You know, Wes is going to Broadway."

"Wait what?" I was in shock, "My Wes is going on _Broadway_? And why didn't you tell your best friend?"

Wes chuckle. "I want to surprise you today by telling you. I'm working in a revival of _Godspell. _I'm in the ensemble, but I'm actually the understudy for Judas."

"Wow!" Kurt says. It was the first time I saw him happy today. "Wes, I'm really happy for you. You got to tell me and Blaine when opening day is."

I nodded rapidly, "The whole Warbler team will be going opening night. You know that!"

"I got that plan out already," David sends a wink over to me and Kurt. We both smile.

"I love _Godspell _though." I sign, "It's such a great musical. I wish Lima would do that…"

Kurt took another sip. "I know who would be Jesus if that happened." He lean in and kiss my cheek again. "So, how is your college life going for both of you?"

"NYU is great." David smiles. "I'm so glad though I'm with one of my warblers, best friend and the best boyfriend ever."

Kurt receives a text from his father. The house was unlocked. David, Wes, and I were planning on meeting up this month before Wes had to get ready for rehearsals then workshop. "I'll invite you to those too!" I respond with a yes. Finn drove us home. Rachel sat in the front.

Everything was silent. Kurt was leaning up against me. "How do I tell him," he mumbles. "He's going to be disappointed."

I put an arm around him as he snuggles on me. "He won't be. He'll be more worried about your future. You devote yourself to this."

He grabs my hand and puts it near his lips, kissing it. "I'm so glad I have you." We dropped off Rachel.

Finn turns his back towards us. "Are we dropping off Blaine?"

I look down. I didn't want to stay the summer with my parents. The summers were always horrible. Cooper would usually be home, too, and it makes it ten times worst. My parents completely hate the fact I was gay and wanted to be something they didn't like. They would neglect me, forget who I am. I usually would stay over at a Warbler's house or go away with Cooper if he felt bad. They sent me away to fencing camps, too, since I was forced into fencing by them. I would end up hating my summers.

Kurt knew what was with the upsetting look. He rubs my back. "You can stay here for the night…" I nodded. Finn starts to go to their house. We got there; his father was down in the garage. I and Kurt end up on the couch. I still had a hurt look on my face. "Hey, Blaine, don't worry about anything. You'll stay here a lot."

"Kurt, they know nothing about you. They don't know why I transfer to Lima." I curl up against him. "I don't want to lose you. That's why I didn't want you to go away."

"Well, I'm not now…"

His father overheard us. "You didn't get accept to NYANDA?"

**A/N: Well, hello there, Fanfiction, we have not met in a while.**

**If any of you remember me, hi I am back! If none of you know me cause I haven't written many Glee fanfictions, hi it's nice to meet you! I been writing a lot on the side so I have not had the chance to come back to fanfiction cause I been writing other stuff on the side, working on art, and busy with my first year in high school. **

**Anyway quick notes. I am not the hugest fan of Glee but I love the show since the kind of beginning. I got this idea just talking to my friend in choir (My one friend has many Fanfictions account but my other friend is StJimmyHasSinned and her glee stuff is amazing) I'm trying my best with it. I hope you can help me through if I'm having diffcut. They help me so much like with future chapters, and with the idea of Wes being in Godspell since we all went to see Godspell and Telly was in it. **

**So thanks for reading, don't forget to read. No hate but I do approve of helping :D**

**Chapter title: Empty with You by The Used**

**Story title: No Matter What by Papa Roach (Acoustic Verison) **


End file.
